


Polynesian Village Resort/Quiet Night In

by littlewitch34



Series: Remember the Magic [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, M/M, spaghetti legs and angry lawyer visit a Disney bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewitch34/pseuds/littlewitch34
Summary: Sonny and Rafael have their trip to Trader Sam's bar at the Polynesian Village Resort, and then retreat to their hotel room.





	Polynesian Village Resort/Quiet Night In

“So this is it, huh,” Rafael says, eyeing Trader Sam’s, the bar at the Polynesian Village resort. “It’s very… nautical.”

 

“I’m really excited to be here… I’ve never been here before. It’s only a couple of years old,” Sonny explains. “It’s got Disney magic.”

 

“Doesn’t everything have that here?” Rafael asks, grinning.

 

“Yeah, but this is a magical bar,” Sonny quips.

 

“And that’s the best kind of magic there is,” Rafael jokes.

 

They snag two seats at the bar and Rafael glances at the menu. Innovative and kitschy takes on classics like a Dark and Stormy. He’s still a scotch man, but ‘when on vacation,’ he thinks.

 

“What’ll you have, gentlemen?” a Cast Member behind the bar asks.

 

“A Dark and Tropical Stormy, please,” Rafael orders, and he glances at Sonny.

 

“Polynesian Pearl,” Sonny says, and flashes the Cast Member a big smile. 

 

“Coming right up,” the Cast Member says, and turns to a giant shell in the corner of the bar. 

 

A tinkling chime is heard and Rafael does a double-take as the Cast Member opens the shell and removes a large white plastic pearl.

 

“Thank you, Shelly!” the Cast Member chirps. “Now go back to sleep.” She closes and pats the shell, then moves back to start mixing drinks.

 

Sonny’s Polynesian Pearl is served in the ‘pearl’ from Shelly, and Rafael eyes the drink. “Looks like an iced coffee,” he jokes.

 

While the Cast Member is working on Rafael’s drink, he witnesses the bar ‘dive’ like a submarine when someone orders a drink served in a long ship-shaped cup. A Cast Member ‘swims’ by wearing goggles and a snorkle.

 

When Rafael’s Dark and Tropical Stormy is set in front of him, he eyes the Cast Member. When nothing happens, Rafael is relieved that the bar doesn’t turn into a thundercloud and spray him with rain. He does, however, note the amusing detail of his drink’s umbrella being turned inside-out.

 

“Big storm?” he asks the woman.

 

“It is a Dark and Tropical  _ Storm _ y,” she points out with a giggle.

 

Rafael glances to Sonny, who is eyeing Rafael’s drink. “Yes,” he says. “You can sip.”

 

“Yessss,” Sonny exclaims. He leans in and takes a sip. “Ohh, that’s so good. Like a vacationy drink. You want a taste of mine?”

 

Rafael shrugs and nods. He leans in and tastes the Polynesian Pearl. “It’s like a Pumpkin Spice Latte,” he offers.

 

“That’s the RumChata.” Sonny smiles. “I have a bottle at home for fancy coffees.”

 

“I wouldn’t turn down fancy coffees with that.” Rafael nudges Sonny. He feels relaxed, surprising in a bar that has an animatronic octopus-- or is it a squid-- tentacle hanging down, and loud noises and actions with every other drink order.

 

After their 3 rounds of drinks (Rafael pays due to the wager at Toy Story Mania, where he lost), they make their way to their hotel room in the Tuvalu Longhouse.

 

Before Sonny can scan his Magic Band to let them into the hotel room, Rafael pulls him in and kisses him. 

 

“What’s that for?” Sonny asks, a dopey grin on his face.

 

“Because you’re incredible.” Rafael pecks Sonny’s lips.

 

“Well… I think the same thing about you.” Sonny unlocks the door and they walk inside.

 

Rafael moves to the bathroom doorway. “Shower?”

 

“Raf. Baby. You know I want to be with you all the time… but I’m not squishing in that shower with you. It’s not built for two.”

 

“Call in the room service. I’ll be out in five minutes,” Rafael promises. 

 

“Done. Dessert too?” Sonny asks, grinning.

 

“Aren’t you my dessert?” Rafael smirks.

 

“I can be.” Sonny tries to give Rafael his best seductive expression, but it appears more like he has something in his eye. Rafael, despite himself, finds it endearing.

 

“Dinner first. Dessert after.” Rafael ducks into the bathroom, leaving the door open enough to hear if Sonny calls out to him.

 

Rafael makes quick work of a shower, just wanting to rinse the day away. When he leaves the bathroom, he’s wearing emerald green silk boxers and a white tank.

 

“Potstickers, strip steak, sticky wings, and red wine on the way up,” Sonny says, not looking away from where he’s staring at the television. On the screen, an excitable woman named Stacy is chattering on about the Disney parks and resorts.

 

“What, no tropical drinks?” Rafael teases.

 

“Figured red went with the st…” Sonny trails off, staring at Rafael.

 

“Everything alright?”

 

“You look… so, so good,” Sonny rambles. “So good, like-- wow, yeah, um…”

 

“Well thank you.” Rafael grins. “I’m usually a little more dolled up, you know? Pocket squares…”

 

“You look good all the time,” Sonny says, reaching to pull Rafael close.

 

“Flattery gets you everywhere,” Rafael teases.

 

“Good.” Sonny winds his arms around Rafael and rests his face against Rafael’s neck. “Smell good.”

 

Rafael feels heat run through his body. “Feeling frisky before the food gets here, detective?”

 

“Just want to feel you. Y’re warm,” Sonny mumbles, his nose against Rafael’s throat.

 

The heat in Rafael shifts to a soft warmth, and he smiles a goofy little smile. Rafael slides his hands up and down Sonny’s back. “You’re somethin’ else.”

 

“Hope that’s a good thing,” Sonny mumbles, and Rafael can feel Sonny smiling against his skin.

 

“It is,” Rafael promises. “Don’t fall asleep before the food gets here.” He smiles into Sonny’s hair. 

 

“I’ll be ok,” Sonny yawns. “I’m just a little wiped from the sun and the humidity…”

 

“Mhmn,” Rafael agrees, amused, “You’re not used to it. Plus three of those pearl things.”

 

“Right.” Sonny rubs his cheek against Rafael’s shoulder. “Babe. I’m not falling asleep.”

 

“No, you’re not.” Rafael looks down at Sonny, whose eyes are already closed. “I’ll wake you up when the food gets here.” Rafael settles one hand on the back of Sonny’s neck, his thumb running back and forth over Sonny’s hairline.

 

“Mmfmk,” Sonny manages, before his breathing evens out and he’s asleep in Rafael’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Trader Sam's is without a doubt the coolest bar I have ever visited, and the Polynesian Pearl does taste a little like a Pumpkin Spice Latte!


End file.
